


nothing but earth and dust

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Obsession, Post-Canon, Stream of Consciousness, ghost Lucille, past Lucille Sharpe/Thomas Sharpe, poltergeist Lucille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: Lady Lucille Sharpe was dead and the house was her tomb. Nothing remained but dust and dark and her rage against the world. Thomas, her Thomas, was gone, and the other ghosts meant nothing, were nothing. They tried to hurt her, sometimes, but their malice was as nothing before her own and they could not touch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Any, Any, Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark, silent grave.

Lady Lucille Sharpe was dead and the house was her tomb. Nothing remained but dust and dark and her rage against the world. Thomas, her Thomas, was gone, and the other ghosts meant nothing, were nothing. They tried to hurt her, sometimes, but their malice was as nothing before her own and they could not touch her.

The living no longer came near the mansion. Her formidable will was power now that she was dead; she was able to shove them from balconies and drip poison in their food and call up the snow and the wind to finish those who lingered.

"Poltergeist" they called her, and "she-devil" and "murderess", and they stayed away and no more died to join the denizens of the haunted house, Lucille and nearly all her victims.

Nearly all, because the only one she wanted was the only one she could not have. Her Thomas had left her, had in truth been slowly leaving her from the moment he had met that bitch Edith. She screamed and screamed with the fury (the pain) of it, because what had been the point of killing him if not to ensure that he remained hers and no one else's forever and ever?

She wanted to leave. She wanted to find her Thomas, wherever he was, and drag him back to their mouldering home and keep him here forever. She wanted it so very much and yet she was driven back by inexplicable dread every time she so much as set a toe outside. It was infuriating.

_I was always there for him. I protected him. I love him._  
_He loves me he loves me he loves me..._  
_If that is true, where is he now?_

Everything she did was for love, the horror was for love. Where had her love gone? Nothing remained but earth and dust, and a dark, silent house for her grave.


End file.
